Not applicable.
The invention relates to a method in changing the blade setting of a slitter-winder, in which method the setting of blades is changed during slitting in order to slit component webs of different widths, in which connection the width of the edge trimming which is formed changes and wherein an untrimmed neck remains between the edge trimmings of different widths which are formed when slitting according to a different blade setting.
The invention also relates to an apparatus in changing the blade setting of a slitter-winder.
As known in the state of the art, a slitter-winder is used for slitting a paper web in a longitudinal direction into component webs, which are wound into component rolls. When the width of desired component rolls changes, the slitting blades of the slitting part in the slitter-winder are set in the width direction of the paper web at a desired distance from one another in order to produce component rolls of the desired width, that is, a change of the blade setting is performed. The edge trimming remaining at the edge of the paper web is guided through a trim spout into a pulper. In connection with the change of the blade setting, when the position of blades in the slitter-winder""s slitting part changes, the width of the edge trimming may, of course, also change. As known in the state of the art, the untrimmed neck remaining between the edge trimmings according to a new and an old blade setting has been torn manually in order to enable the edge trimming to be passed through the trim spout into the pulper.
Today, one aim is to make the slitter-winder and the operations associated therewith such that its running demands only one person, who controls the operation of the slitter-winder from a control room. The removal of the neck between the edge trimmings slit in accordance with a new and an old blade setting by tearing a piece out of said point, as described above, has been a manual operation, with the result that the other duties associated with the operation of the slitter-winder are interrupted and the slitter-winder cannot start until the neck has been removed. This reduces the production capacity of the slitter-winder. In addition, another worker has often been needed to perform this operation which must be done by hand. This manual operation is also a risk in terms of work safety, because it is performed in a dangerous place close to cutting blades.
The invention aims at eliminating the problems described above.
It is a particular object of the invention to provide a method and an apparatus which when used eliminate from the slitter-winder the above-mentioned manual operation in connection with removal of the neck between the edge trimmings slit in accordance with a new and an old blade setting.
It is object of the invention to provide an automatic arrangement for eliminating the untrimmed neck produced between the edge trimmings in connection with the change of the blade setting.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and an apparatus, whereby the use of time of the crew operating the slitter-winder is made more effective, thereby allowing the production capacity to be increased.
With a view to achieving the above-noted objects as well as those coming out later, the method according to the invention is mainly characterised in that, in the method, a cutting apparatus is used for making a cut between the slitting line of an edge trimming according to an old blade setting and the slitting line of an edge trimming according to a new blade setting controlled by a control system of the cutting apparatus.
The apparatus according to the invention is in turn mainly characterised in that the apparatus comprises a cutting member for making a cut between the edge trimmings of different widths produced in connection with the change of the blade setting in slitting, and that the apparatus comprises a control system for controlling the operation of the cutting apparatus.
In accordance with the invention, the apparatus is placed in connection with the slitter-winder to make a cut automatically between the slitting lines of a new and an old blade setting, so that no neck found in the applications known from the state of the art is formed.
In the method according to the invention, a cut between the slitting lines of blade settings is thus made mechanically, which means that no manual steps are needed and the operation can be controlled from the control room, a single person being able to attend to the slitter-winder and to the operations associated therewith. In this way, the operating crew""s use of time is enhanced and, at the same time, a higher production capacity is achieved.
The apparatus according to the invention comprises a cutting member and a control device for guiding the cutting member from the slitting point of the old blade setting to the slitting point of the new blade setting. Preferably, there is also a measuring device in connection with the apparatus for measuring the position of the cutting member. The control unit also relays information to the cutting member about the blade setting at which the blades of the slitter-winder are to be placed and at which setting they have been placed.
The measuring device advantageously provided in connection with the apparatus according to the invention is needed if expressly only that area is desired to be cut in which an untrimmed neck would be otherwise produced so that in later stages of treatment of the web, for example, when gluing the web end, there shall remain no area from which any glue would get to the surface of a roll or to a winding cylinder.
According to an advantageous feature, supports are arranged in connection with the apparatus according to the invention for guiding the web to run along a desired path at the cutting member.
In accordance with the invention, the neck area is preferably cut before the web moves to the blades of the slitter-winder""s slitting part, advantageously when the web runs at a crawl speed. The cutting point is selected so that it is suitable for guidance of the edge trimming.
The cutting member used in connection with the equipment according to the invention may be a cutting blade of many different types, a water-jet cutter or equivalent.
A device for forming a wedge in threading/a splicing device arranged in connection with the slitter-winder and equipped with a suitable control unit and preferably with an accurate measuring device may also be advantageously used as the apparatus according to the invention.